Day To Remember
by dhisbapnai
Summary: It's Syaoran's birthday... How will destiny play with this 'happy' day? SxS (everyone at 16? Wow... i'm still alive!) plz R&R!


**__**

Day To Remember

Peace…

Tranquility…

Nothing but silence…

It feels nice to relax… 

But…

Something seems to be missing… 

I feel so…

Empty…

- Ring Ring -

The phone… I slowly pick it up and take in a breath before answering… "ERIOL YOU ASS!! I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! I DON'T WANT A STUPID PARTY! I JUST WANT TO RELAX! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

__

- Silence -

How odd… I didn't get a single 'Now my cute lil' descendent…' creepy response… or any response at all… until, "I… I'm sorry Syaoran-kun… I'll leave you alone since you want to rest… Please forgive me!" _My eyes widen for my mistake, but before I could say anything… all that was left was the dial tone…_

I was shocked… I heard the voice of the very person I least expected to call… her angelic voice seemed scared… but she sounded more disappointed as well… I'm a stupid idiot… I hung up the phone and picked it up once again… dialing in a few numbers with my shaking hands… As I heard the ringing of the other line… The suspense rose as did my temperature… It felt like ages, hearing that ringing… but it stopped when finally someone picked up the phone… however me being an idiot… "S-Sakura! I'm sooo sorry for being such a jerk! I mistook you for someone else! Please forgive me! I really thought it was someone else! Sakura I'm sor…"

"Shut up you stupid Gaki! I'm not Sakura! And what the hell did you do to my little kajuu? You brat! When I find out what the hell you did, I'm going to kick your sorry little ass! You my little sister cry you bastard! You are always the one making her cry… she just ran out the house tears falling!! You better go find her right now or else I'm going to go over there and make you wish you weren't born!!! Now…" 

I didn't hear the rest of what Touya said… All I remember was that I ran out… I don't even think I hung up the phone… Usually I'd argue with Touya about me not being a 'Gaki' but I was too worried about Sakura… I'm such a jerk! I ran all over Tomoeda… calling out Sakura's name… Asking everyone I come by… But hours passed… which seemed like days… no… years… And no sign of Sakura… My heart wouldn't stop racing… I was scared and worried… I was about to call a freaking SWAT team after her for crying out loud! I went everywhere… to the mall… the King Penguin Park…

Damn it where could she be!!!!…And when I thought things couldn't get any worst… it begins to pour down rain… WHY ME!? ON MY BIRTHDAY!… I swear this is the worst birthday ever… Eriol wouldn't stop bugging me earlier… Meiling nearly burnt down my kitchen making me a 'Birthday Breakfast'… I had to kick her out… Wei was on emergency leave for this whole week… Touya's yelling… It rains… But most of all… I made Sakura cry and can't find her anywhere… I yelled at her… Well since it was raining I thought she'd be back home… So I decided to head back and try calling her again…

However as I was heading back home… passing by the school, which was close due to a short summer break… I notice a figure on my favorite cherry blossom tree… Well curiosity took the best of me… I was already wet so the rain didn't quite bother me… I stared at the tree… the tree I first met Sakura… the tree we always played on and hung out… too bad cherry blossoms don't last all year round… and only for a short time… but its still my favorite tree even when it doesn't bloom… However when it does bloom… It's one of the most beautiful sites you'd ever encounter… I couldn't see a lot past the leaves… and the rain wasn't quite helping me with vision… All I could tell was that there was a person crouched up on one of the high branches… "Hello up there!~ You OK?" _No answer… All that could be heard was the pouring of the rain hitting the leaves… The wind howling lightly… I decided to take and closer look and jump up to the person… _"Hey…"

"Syaoran?… What are you doing here?" _I found her… I finally found her… tears fell from her emerald orbs… eyes a bit puffy but that didn't ruin her beauty… I reached out to wipe a tear… she feels hot… is she sick?… I begin to caress her cheek… _"Syaoran…?" _I hear her voice… yet can't stop my gestures… it was like I was in a trance… I felt the corners of my lips rise up into a smile… a smile for her… Without thinking I pulled her into a tight hug… I heard her gasp with surprise… but I was just so scared I was going to lose her again… _"Syaoran… its ok… I'm right here…"

"Sakura… please don't scare me like that again…" _It felt like I was about to cry… but tears didn't come out… I just put her into a tighter embrace… _"Don't leave again… Please stop crying…"

"Syaoran… I'm sor…" 

"No! I'm sorry Sakura! I shouldn't have yelled! I swear I thought it was someone else! I thought it would be Eriol calling again to annoy me! I didn't mean to hurt you… Please… Forgive me… I know I don't deserve it… but at least stop those tears…" _I slowly pulled her away, still with my hands on her shoulders… I tucked a wet strand of loose hair away from her beautiful face… and looked deep into her eyes… We stared at each other forever… It felt like time had stopped just for us… All I could hear was her breathing… as well as mine… I heard my heart pound loudly… Louder then the rain… I saw her lips part as if she was about to say something… but then she closed them shut once again…_

Time passed… Nothing but silence and the rain… and then I saw her smile… smile! I was shocked… She smiled at me… after all the pain I caused her… she smiled… "So you thought I was Eriol? Seriously what do you have against the guy?" _Sarcasm could be caught in her sweet voice… She tried to pretend to be sincere… but I could tell she was trying very hard to fight back a laugh… _

I couldn't help but return the smile from her cute face… I replied, " It's Eriol for crying out loud! How can you not hate him? The guy seriously freaks me out… 'Now my cute lil' descendent…' I mean who does that!? The guy is creepy!" _We laughed out loud scaring the birds around us… We joked around making more impressions of the people we knew… even sometimes made jokes of ourselves… People passing by the school stare at the 'laughing' tree with confusion… It was funny how some got startled by some sudden outburst out of nowhere… It was fun… The rain seemed to lessen as the time passed… And before we knew it, the shone bright… you couldn't even tell it rained, except of the mud puddles on the floor… _"Shall we go down?" _She nodded in reply and I jumped down first… I let out a hand of which she took and she jumped into my arm… Everything went in slow motion… I lost my balance as her body hit mine… and I fell back feeling her weight follow… Resulting her to be on top in my arms… Such an angel… I wonder how I was blessed with such an angel as a friend… hmm~ she had soft skin… I could feel the hotness touch my cheeks… but I ignored that… Just hoped she didn't notice… She looked at me, water drops fell from her hair onto my face… she was beautiful… Her body was so close and warm… I just wanted to hold her and… Oh no… DAMN HORMONES… I guess Sakura noticed I was bit in an uncomfortable panic for she looked at me worriedly… I nervously smiled at her to reassure her I was fine… I did the only thing I could do for her to not notice my… 'need' for her… I flipped her so I could be on top, hearing her let out a little yelp during the process… I lifted my body so not to crush her fragile one… We once again stared at each other… _

Eternity seemed to hit… I don't know what was happening… but for some reason my face seemed to come closer… and closer… and closer… "Syaoran…?" _ I snapped out of my trance… and stared at her… she seemed nervous and confused… I just made another nervous smile… but then I thought of something… _

I made a sneaky and playful smile… "You know what Sakura… You are very beautiful…" _Sakura seemed to turn bright red… must be the sun… either that or my plan is working… I smiled even wider and got a little closer… I caressed her face with my right hand… behind the ear… _"So delicate… so fragile…" _ I can't believe what I'm doing… but I'm not backing out… my knees on both sides of her kept my balance as I leaned forward closer… I continued to caress lower… down the neck… over the shoulder… She seemed to shiver at my every move… rubbing lightly against her arm… over her stomach… My face was so close to hers… I could feel her every breath… She closed her eyes tight… and that's where I smiled evilly… I whispered in her ear… _"Sakura… Are you… Ticklish?" 

That's when I got my plan into action I tickled her sides furiously… She was laughing so hard happy tears seemed to form from her eyes… "Sya…. Syaoran!! HAHA… Pl… Please… haha… St- Stop it!! Ahahahaha!!!!" _She tried to get out of my clutches but couldn't escape… _

I had her… I kept tickling her… she begged and pleaded her heart out… But I didn't stop… Well… that was until we heard an old couple pass by… "Oh my! You kids got have some manners! In the middle of the school too! Take it somewhere else! Darling… kids these days are just growing up too fast…"_ I completely stopped and got off Sakura as fast I could getting up… I helped her up… Man how embarrassing! We looked at each other with ashamed looks… but then that faded into snickering… to out loud laughing… It was funny… That was when I noticed… Sakura was wearing a white tank top… My jaw dropped… Sakura noticed my staring and looked… Her eyes widened and face red… She turned around quickly and crouched to the floor… If someone saw me… they'd probably think I was some cherry head or whatever… Man it was hot… _

"Here Sakura"_ I was so glad I had on a polo shirt on today with a muscle shirt under… I hand her my shirt leaving me with my muscle shirt… Sakura took it gratefully… still crouched down trying hard to get the shirt on…_

She stood up with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for taking your shirt…"

"It's ok… You need it more than I do…" _I noticed she seemed to be staring at me funny… Staring at something other then my face… I smirked, _"What now? You like what you see?" _I began to flex my muscles just for fun… _

Sakura looked up to my face with a smile, "Of course…" _ Ok I that was unexpected… _"But probably not as much as you liked looking at me in a white tank…" _She had a similar smirk as my previous one… all I could do was look dumbfounded… Haha… she's good… We made more jokes as we walked out of the school area…_

"Shall we go home and change?"

"No! I mean lets hang out more Syaoran" _How odd she seemed determined that we don't go home… oh well… if that's what she wants… We walked all over Tomoeda doing variety of things… Eating ice cream… Taking silly pictures at the photo booth… shop at the mall… actually Sakura shopping while I carry the heavy loads… ate at the food court… went ice skating… me falling on my butt every five seconds at the ice rink… We did so much… it was so much fun…My birthday didn't seem to go so bad after all… In fact… I loved it… I loved spending time with Sakura! This seemed to be the best birthday ever… _

As we were swinging in the park, Sakura had an unexpected phone call on her cell… what was odd was that I didn't know she had one… Or else I would have called her on that! But who would be calling her? Tomoyo? Sakura excused herself… she walked off a for a little while and then came back as she hung up her cell… "Sorry Syaoran, but I have to be getting home… My brother is calling for some help…But before I go home… I forgot my Math book at your house last week… Can I go get it?" _It was odd… I swear She brought that book home… but I guess it wouldn't hurt if she picked it up… So we headed for my place… I don't know but I had this weird feeling… we walked up the stairs up to my apartment… We had small chit-chat along the way… When we reached my door, I grabbed hold of the doorknob as I took out my key and unlocked it… I was about to turn the knob when all of a sudden Sakura came and grabbed the doorknob blocking the door…_ "Syaoran… before we go in…" _I wonder what could make Sakura act so weird about… Is she… Please let this be the moment I've been waiting for!!! _"We'd like to say…" _'We'd' … what the hell is she talking about… its only us… or is it? Sakura turned the knob slowly… and then…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!!!!" _Wow… Every one of our friends came from behind the door with party hats, balloons, and confetti… I was shocked… Definitely a surprise… I looked at Sakura, who only smiled putting a party hat onto my head… She gestured me to go in… and I obeyed with a smile on my face… I didn't quite want a party… but one with Sakura with make my day… It wasn't bad… I had fun… we played games… some that required a lot of embarrassment and humility…. But since everyone had to do something like it… It was great~… Everyone gave me gifts… And boy were the weird… Yukito and Touya sent me home appliances… ok… too bad they aren't here… well then again… Nakuru also sent me something… she sent me a weird plushy… I can't tell which is the head and the body… or what it was for that matter… Yamazaki gave me a… a VERY colorful soccer ball with drawings of… he says us, but I say more along the lines of blobs… Chiharu gave me a lie detector… I don't know what for… I think that was intended for Yamazaki… but oh well… Rika gave me a nice homemade sweater… that was… too cute for words if you know what I mean… another shirt to leave in the back of my closet… Naoko gave me… a stack of horror books… hmm those might be entertaining… Meiling gave me… socks? Tomoyo gave me another one of her 'creations'… too frilly if you ask me… but of course I just smiled and thought of it to accompany my new sweater as well… The weirdest gift was from Eriol… it was a VERY decorative tape… that said 'Best shots of the Best couple: Version VII'… probably he was helped by his girlfriend… Tomoyo is still the same… But he also said to me 'I hoped you enjoyed the first part of my present…' I didn't quite understand until he gestured towards the angel across the room… So he planned all this! I don't know whether to beat the shit out of him or hug him… I'll decide that later…_

The food was great… The games were fun… My friends were the best… But most importantly… there was Sakura… It was getting late and we were all doing karaoke and dancing… well my friends mostly… I just watched… While Eriol and Tomoyo were doing their little freak dance as Rika and Chiharu were singing some funky song, Sakura tugged my shirt and pointed towards the balcony… In a few minutes we left our party friends with their wild selves as we out for fresh air… "Is there something you need Sakura?"

__

Sakura smiled and handed out a neatly wrapped package, "Happy Birthday Syaoran…" _I gratefully took it and admired the outside beauty… I slowly opened it not to tear up the peony printed wrapper… When I opened the box… I gasped… It was a beautifully framed picture of me and Sakura, _" It was hard finding such a frame… And that picture… Do you remember? It was the picture Tomoyo took of us at the beach… I hope you like it…"

__

I smiled, "I love it Ying Hua…"

__

Sakura seemed to blush at the pet name I gave her, "Th-There is more… I wrote something on the back…" _I smiled and flipped the frame and opened it… I stared at the beautiful writing for quite some time… Eyes wide with my jaw slightly open… I sucked up the details as much as I could trying to believe this isn't a dream… I stared at Sakura who could only smile sheepishly at me, I couldn't take it anymore for I grabbed Sakura's arm pulling her closer, and cupped her face, giving her a deep kiss… She returned it with as much passion as I had sent her… Those words kept playing into my head as I kissed and embraced the sweet angel…_

'I love you Shaoran… my Little Wolf… Happy Birthday my love…'

Thank You for the best birthday Ying Hua… For I love you too… my cherry blossom…

Kai: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!!!!!!! o…. sorry it sucked…


End file.
